


Серьёзный разговор

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anonymous Sex, Body Swap, F/M, First Time, Helmets, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Virginity, jealous Rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Сборник драбблов, написанных автором по заявкам на тумбе.





	Серьёзный разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901532) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> заявка: анонимный секс

Она пиздец какая _красивая_.

Она идеальна; от неё пахнет цветами и морем, и такие, как она, не ходят в подобные места, а если и делают это, то уж точно не грешат с Беном в слабо освещённых подсобках. И, определённо, не позволяют ему себя выебать.

И тем не менее. Она здесь. Пугающе красивая и ужасно непохожая на остальных; её улыбка искренняя, а стоит ему снять футболку, она приоткрывает рот в немом одобрении и нерешительно, с придыханием, спрашивает: 

— Не мог бы ты... пожалуйста, не мог бы ты использовать презерватив?

Не важно, как чётко её попка вписывается в его ладони, ясно, как день, что она никогда этого не делала. Стопудово не в баре в два часа ночи. Она нервничает, но выглядит чертовски _готовой_ , и когда он пробирается ей под юбку, Бен решает, что если она не намокла, то на этом всё. Она достойна лучшего. Он не станет её подготавливать или отлизывать ей, не станет даже пытаться, не станет подбивать её тело на нечто столь отвратительное. Он возьмет её за руку, выведет из бара, поймает такси и, быть может, придерживая дверь, чмокнет её в щеку. Лишь раз. Поцелует.

Да вот только она, блять, _насквозь промокла_ , и стоит ему прикоснуться к ней пальцем, от издаваемых ею звуков у него кружится голова, и он вжимает её в стену прежде, чем осознаёт это. Каким-то образом он даже успевает натянуть гондон.

Гляньте только. Натуральный принц.

— Как тебя зовут? — никогда прежде Бен не спрашивал имён. Плевать ему на них.

— Рей.

_Рей_. Её имя звучит так славно. Почти так же славно, как и малюсенький всхлип, который срывается с её губ, стоит ему скользнуть внутрь неё до самого основания, аккуратно и безупречно, а трение... 

Настолько приятные вещи не случаются с Беном. Такого с ним просто не бывает. 

— Рей. Я хорошенько выебу тебя сейчас... — _не продолжай. Остановись на этом. Насладись тем, как до нелепости она узка, словно уже находится в шаге от оргазма. Взгляни на её сиськи и до неприличия красивое лицо, насмотрись вволю, но во что бы то ни стало — не вздумай этого говорить_.

_Не вздумай. Блять. Этого..._

— А потом увезу домой и оттрахаю как следует. В моей постели. Ладно?

_Слишком поздно_.

Откинув голову на стену, она невидяще кивает, и Бен…

Бен _вот-вот_ кончит, поэтому он начинает двигаться.


End file.
